To improve convenience in use for users of electronic devices, a growing number of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, PDAs, ATMs and laptops, have adopted touch control technology for operation input.
Conventional touch display screens require an additional touch sensing layer or a touch function supporting panel which is usually arranged on the surface of the screen. Although a touch operation function is enabled, these techniques lead to a thicker and heavier display screen which goes against the requirement of becoming thinner and lighter. These techniques also require additional materials and thus cause cost increase and resource waste.